Luckyboy
Biography Early Years Preston was a very shy, nervous, and scared young man that always tried to face all his life challenges but he didn't know how to. So he just ran away from them and he hid from everyone around him. At the age of 6 he was diagnose with a disease known as diabetes and took it really hard to live with it everyday due to the consequences of how it works. In school his grades were falling down due to his enjoyment of entertainment so his parents had hired a tutor for him to study harder and passed throughout both elementary school and junior high. During high school he's been doing good in classes but always had a difficult time making friends or times in activities he always feels serious about his education and tries to do the best he can do but when his family talks to him about it/anything else he gets the emotion that nobody understands the kind of mind he has which stress him out. Running into Bestowa Preston was playing some basketball hoops at his neighborhood park then on his way back home he heard the sound of someone calling for help. Preston hurried to the suspect and was shocked to see that the voice calling for help was a Leprechaun he then breaks him free and they both start talking. The Leprechaun name was Bestowa and he offered Preston a wish to make whatever he desired come true Preston wished to have his diabetes cured and Bestowa said that he can do that through an arcane ritual. During the ritual Preston's body was being marked with scars on his two feet, chest, and backbone then once it was completed he woke up feeling stronger and healthier than ever before. Mind Over Matter Bestowa had teleported both him and Preston to his home that is known as Avalon. Bestowa is willing to train Preston to conquer his own strength so as they began Preston pushed pass his limits and discovered that he has many unique capabilities. Bestowa was amazed by his student about how extraordinarily he became. Preston then used his teleportation to make his way home after being trained by Bestowa when he arrived home it was time for him get ready to go to school and on his way there he ran into a gang bullies he refused to fight them but they started grabbing, pushing, and pound ing on him before leaving him beaten down. Then once the bullies fled away Preston scars and bruises began healing quickly that's when he became frustrated at them and used his telekinesis to move the gang into the air. Preston then telekinetically put them down then shove them and they all started fleeing away from him ”Freak!!!“ as one them yelled out which made Preston sigh away in tears for his actions saying to himself “I could've killed them why? I'm...I'm a monster.” Preston had ran used his teleportation to go up roof tops sobbing miserably for what he had done that was really wrong thinking that he couldn't fit in his society any longer now that he's different. ”Oh my gosh!“ as he heard a woman shouting out while on top of the building, he went in for a close look to see what the situation was all about he witnessed that the woman who shouted discovered a dead body of a man who had a needle filled with what she believed was heroin and thats when she called the police to investigate the crime scene. 1 hour later they've arrived and learned that the drugs were some kind of toxic combined with other different chemicals that was unfamiliar from their knowledge so they decided to bring it to hospital to analyze it and study about its side effects, Preston followed the vehicles from the rooftops and figured that he can put his powers for good uses as he thinks this had something to do with supernaturalism that Bestowa had talk to him about during one of their last training sessions. Powers Mystical Mutation Physiology:'LuckyBoy possesses most of the physical abilities of a fairy Leprechaun which bestowed it's magic onto Preston Bailey through an arcane ritual. But due to it bounding with his insulin gene his body lacks the abilities at advanced level rates of the physical attributes, flight, immortality, and regeneration. Preston's powers are inferior to Bestowa's granting him Telekinetic strength, speed, durable flesh, agility, and other similar leprechaun like abilities in his arsenal. '''Telekinesis:'His primary ability is mind over matter this enables him to levitate, immobilize, move, manipulate, and project telekinetic energy fields on either objects and subjects with his mind,eyes, and hands. 'Telekinetically Enhanced Conditioning:'LuckyBoy has the ability to simulate his ordinary human physical attributes via telekinesis to medium superhuman levels augmented with that of TK shield barriers layered around his skin by his will and focusing. His strength, speed, durability, and agility are at enhanced human potential when not using his telekinesis to increase them. He began training with Bestowa to conquer his own strength so as they completed Preston pushed pass his limits and discovered that he has many unique capabilities with this power. 'Telekinetic Strength:'His telekinesis gives him enhanced strength to be capable of lifting tons of anything significantly. However he can also augment his physical conditional strength by focusing via telekinetic barriers to increase it around himself. His regular base strength level while being under normal conditions determines him at class 50, LuckyBoy's training with Bestowa showed that he is superior enough to lift many things such as motor vehicles, watercraft, aircraft, and could even throw dozens of men across a field with one arm. He's also able to bend and crush hard sources made of stone, wood, and steel. 'Telekinetic Speed:'Due to his telekinetic conditioning LuckyBoy is capable of moving and running at extremely fast Mach-1 to Mach-2: 770 per miles speed which is far beyond the natural rates of average ordinary human athletes his physical speed is so incredible he can't be seen at the blink of an eye, and he able to catch up to a missile if launched at it top hypersonic speed in 2 minutes. 'Telekinetic Agility:'His mental strength also gives him levitation allowing himself to move high above mid-air making him more agile through obstacles and distances with his telekinesis as his inability of flight which would take more concentration. 'Telekinetic Durability:'His telekinesis via augments his human skin tissue with telekinetic dermal force field armor barriers making it much more harder and resistant against almost any physical damages. LuckyBoy is capable of surviving trauma and damages such as falling from great heights, punctures, extremely high temperatures, caliber bullets, and impact forces. 'Telekinetic Regeneration:'When mystically mutated LuckyBoy's mutation had permanently arrested via his insulin gene which caused a more severe mutation and altered his bodily functions to a defining rate of how much his body can handle regenerating from and despite his near-invincible flesh its still possible for him to be injured or harmed. Both his strength and telekinesis via allows his body structure to rapidly heal at molecular levels from fatal and malignancies injuries such as: damages to brain cells and slashes to his head, regrow/reattach lost limbs, bruises, broken bones, gunshot wounds, burned and destroyed cellular skin tissue, severe blood loss, and can even fully repair internal organs back together within seconds to heal and 1 hour to regenerate. 'Enhanced Reflexes:'His reflexes allows him to anticipate any move that approaches him with a form of focus time perception due to his ability to control time that can react with his focus to the movements very quickly in slow motion surroundings and can even dodge bullets being shot at him from a distance. 'Enhanced Stamina:'His telekinetic strength and advanced muscular body structure helps him to build-up less fatigue toxins generated by his muscles which makes his peak capacity physically/mentally active for over several hours against the effects of his tiredness and stressfulness in battlefields. 'Disease Immunity:'His healing factor also makes his immunity system near-completely unaffected to drugs, toxic, and poison. For example: His body is able to be healthy without his insulin medication unlimitedly and in the case of supernatural creatures such as zombies he is also immune of being transformed into one if encountered. This also makes him highly resistant to bacteria, viruses, parasites diseases and infections. For example: He can withstand biological weapons and his blood is so powerful that it could be used as a cure for any worst diseases. 'Advanced Longevity:'When mystically mutated with the Leprechaun's DNA his enhanced speed had his molecule cellular senescence halt providing him with an extended lifespan allowing him to age slowly which is also his inability of immortality. 'Rainbow Manipulation:'LuckyBoy can absorb, control, and increase solar energy to create rainbows from any point of the earth's sun and project it but he is unable to generate it himself only when the moon rises. 'Luck Bestowal:'LuckyBoy can bestow luck energy on himself by absorbing clover plants to increase his insulin level in order to reach the full potential of his Leprechaun powers which includes the physical attributes, flight, regeneration, and immortality for only 4 hours. 'Rainbow Teleportation:'He has the ability to transport himself instantly as far as the edge of the rainbow is from place to place by visualizing where he wants to go or if he's either been somewhere once before only around rainbows. 'Invisibility:'LuckyBoy's telekinesis gives him the ability to mentally reflect light-waves around his body's molecules which enables him to cloak himself and others to disappear completely unseen. 'Time Manipulation:'He can also travel back and fourth in either the past, present, and future. He can even control time by accelerating, slowing, and/or stoping the movements of others around him while being able to move around them. 'Soul Sensory Perception:'LuckyBoy can sense the presence of soul spirits in others rather they have one or not. He can even see/feel the beings memories, emotions, personality, and characteristics telepathy. This ability is also capable of allowing him to bond/link his own spiritual conscious into others souls in order to locate their position at an 100 mile radius away from wherever he stands. '''Abilities Skilled Combatant & Telekinetic Combat:'He is taught with fighting techniques from years of being pushed around as a youngster and trained with a few extensive self defense and hand-to-hand combat skills of martial arts. His telekinesis utilizes his combat skills making him to be able to fight in an advanced routine technique version. '''Skilled Medic:'LuckyBoy uses his immunity system's DNA blood for it is so strong that it can serve as an enzyme to heal/cure any being who has been harmed to both of supernatural and earthly diseases or injuries. 'Skilled Actor:'He is very great a mimicking lines off of movies, tv shows and uses it as an advantage to trick his enemies. 'Magic Intuition:'After being given magical powers LuckyBoy became more wiser than he used to be and had gained the ability to have every knowledge of every supernatural creature information like their strengths and weaknesses which he can use against them. 'Gifted Intellect:'Preston is a very skilled and creative researcher when going on technology he's able to fix and repair the viruses of computer systems, setup a television set, and even connect bluetooth devices without instruction manuals at an IQ that is beyond average. '''Enhanced Crafting:'''He gained the ability to create any material into armor, weapons, and gadgets out of nothing. '''Equipments 'LuckyBoy Uniform Suit:'Preston used his enhanced craftsmanship skills to create an outfit that would protect his identity. His wears both a tactical green hoodie jacket designed with a clover icon on left side of it including tactical brown colored pants, with solar panel encased in brown and black gloves, brown boots, and for his facial headwear a green mask with his soul googles. 'LuckyBoy MK ll Armor:'He created this suit with his sister and Bestowa to automatically enhance his powers without having to constantly focus for them to be active. This second model is a green colored ablation armor that is covered with a gray vest, with black colored layered lines made of diamond crystal concealed with a cloverleaf inside to bestow luck energy, and he wears brown boots as foot wear, his headwear is a green mask with a fully retractable helmet. 'Solar Panel Gloves:'Preston invented hand wear gloves made of solar panels with UV light in order to generate/create his own rainbow energy in the night. 'Soul Goggles:'LuckyBoy uses an eyewear device that amplifies his ability to read & sense the souls of others that allows him to scan around the area he in. 'Utility Belt:'LuckyBoy carries a belt with supplies of weakness he can use to defeat supernatural creatures for when his powers aren’t strong against them. 'Transportation ' 'Rainbow-Surfing:'Under his own power LuckyBoy can use his rainbow manipulation to travel in mid air at fast speed he can catch up to an airplane high above the sky.